Uncharacteristic
by krazikool04
Summary: Trunks goes back to his time after successfully destroying the pasts androids. Now he must take care of his own time, but an unseen show of mercy brings up new and unexpected feelings. First fic so be gentle, I wanted to see if it was worth continuing and writing. Let me know if I should burn for this or keep going ;) Rated M for future chapters.


**This is the first story I've every written, be gentle. :)**

She stood on the balcony, staring at the broken horizon of a city that was once the pride of the world. West City, the metropolis that once was filled with the smell of food, the clicks of high heeled shoes, rowdy teenagers and the top scientists on the planet now stood barren and deserted. Dust, debris and rubble now inhabited the city as there were few survivors from the destruction that started all those years ago.

She can remember their final day of peace as if it were yesterday, she was standing in this exact spot thinking she was on top of the world. The sight of her friends and family laughing at Goku's absentminded ness, Vegeta's bad attitude and Roshi's perverted nature were taken for granted because she knew that this could never be taken away from her. She looked down at the small bundle in her arms, her son, Trunks, gave her a big, goofy smile that he could have only gotten from her. His sapphire eyes were so innocent and full of hope. She smiled back.

A flash of light ended it all, bright and deadly she watched in horror as each of her friends and family disappeared one by one into thin air. She clutched her baby praying that he would be kept safe, but only realizing that he too had vanished. She fell to her knees weeping, she had lost him too.

A dark figure walked toward her, a tall muscular outline with long hair.

"This must be it." She thought, the androids were here to kill her.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. "Mom!" They were taunting her, teasing her with the death of her son.

"MOM!" He shook her violently " MOOOOM, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Her eyes snapped open, she was greeted by those same sapphire eyes, only the innocence and hope had been replaced by pain and suffering. She threw herself at him in relief, breaking down in more tears.

"Trunks! Oh my God it IS you! I thought...I thought...*sniff*...oh my God is it really you?" she weeped into his chest, squeezing him tight and praying this wasn't a dream.

"Yes, Mother, it's really me."

Trunks held her tight, he had missed her so much. He was so grateful that she was alive, he had been so worried while he was in the past. It seemed with good reason too. With the state that he found her in he got here just in time. His mother had been in some kind of trance and the sudden flash from the arrival of the time machine and made her take a turn for the worse. It was like she was sitting there waiting to die. "Mom, are you okay?"

She pulled away slightly, still holding onto him and looked in his eyes. "Yes...I'm sorry...I was having a flashback that took a turn for the worse I guess. But it's better now that you're back." She smiled. "Come on, help an old woman inside, I want to hear all about your trip."

In the kitchen...

Bulma's fumbled with the cabinets trying to retrieve the mugs but her hands were shaking so badly from her recent shock. Trunks took his mother's hands and lead her to the table.

"Sit down, Mother, I'll get it."

She sat at the table and for the first time that day really looked at this man that was her little boy. He was so different than the last time she saw him. He was older, more muscular and his hair was longer. He looked so much like his father now it was scary.

"So, are you going to tell me about the long hair or do I have to guess?" She asked smirking at him as he sat down in front of her with their tea. He chuckled and began to weave the story of Cell, the androids and his training with Vegeta. How powerful 11 year old Gohan had become and how Goku chose to stay dead. She was relieved by the success but also saddened but Goku's death. "So he still died then." She said with a disappointed look.

"Yes, but at least it was under different circumstances." He said.

"Yeah, but still."

Trunks changed the subject, "So, have the androids caused too much trouble while I was gone?"

"Well, they did have one small rampage while you were gone but that was soon after you left. Since then they have been relatively quiet for some reason. Almost makes you think things are normal, but it's scary not knowing what they are up to." "Hmmmm, well unfortunately all I can do is wait since I can't sense them. Ugh this is so frustrating." He clenched his fists.

"Trunks it's ok, you will find them eventually and end this."

"But mom it's not just that. Remember the story I just told you? About Cell? Well, he's here too and I have to find them before he does. I don't want to risk him becoming perfect, I'm not sure if I can stop him by myself."

Bulma's eyes darkened, "So I guess it's a race against time. Let the waiting game begin. But in the meantime, why don't I give you a haircut." She said pulling at his locks. "This is just too weird for me." She smiled.

He laughed, "Sure thing!"

Somewhere not too far away...

"Dear diary,

It happened again and it's getting bothersome. I keep blacking out and getting these flashes of me with these people I don't recognize. It's like my human part of me is trying to cry out in vain. My name is Juuhachigou and that's all I know. I have no idea who I was before I became an android. Was I kind or violent? Did I have parents? Did they love me and my brother? Or was I an orphan? All questions that have and probably will go unanswered. I've told Juunanagou but he's not interested in the past, just the present. It would be nice to at least know my name, that alone would unlock so many things. Maybe there is something in Dr. Gero's lab, I should go there tomorrow. He might have some files hidden away there. I really don't want Juunanagou to come but knowing him he'd follow me anyway. Oh well, maybe we'll have some fun on the way, it's been a while since we've killed anyone. Gotta make sure we don't get too rusty. "

Closing the diary and putting it back in its hiding place. Juuhachigou began to drown herself in her hobby...trying on clothes...piles everywhere from the places she had pillaged. This was the only thing that made her smile in times like these.

Well...maybe except for killing an innocent bystander or two.

'No matter what I find, tomorrow will be the start of a new. No more worrying myself over these stupid emotions. Tomorrow will be the last day of me having this worrisome, weak nonsense on my conscience.' She thought, twirling in the mirror in her new garment.


End file.
